The Beginning
by TylerrCarterrr
Summary: A fifteen year old Ed Carter and his world are both flipped upside down in the wake of a new virus. One that only affects those 16 and up, leaving only children to fight for survival. Join him and his Cousin as well as the other Rowhurst kids as they traverse through an infected London in hopes of salvation. (Takes place during the original timeline with minor changes.)


Hey guys, it's been a long while since I've published anything and I figured I try to get back into this sort of thing. I've been meaning to write this one for a while so here it is.

I just want to say this won't deter toofar from the original story I just will alter a few things that I feel should be changed.  
Anyways on with the story _._

* * *

 __  
Chapter 1: The Fall

Cold  
The only word that really could describe what he felt, cold and afraid. That's what Ed had begun to think when his world fell apart. Everyone he knew and loved that were sixteen or older were gone and monsters who ate children took their place.  
He watched his Mother succumb to it and he was sure his Father was the same.  
Mother  
Father  
Ironic was the names given to the very same things that threatened their very lives every single day.  
"Ed!"  
Snapping out of his thoughts he was met with more pressing matters, there were three Fathers clawing at a window right next tohim, honestly he hadn't noticed, too entranced in his own inner machinations.  
"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed, genuinely caught off guard as he instinctively raised his cricket bat. He knew the effort was wasted, he hadn't even killed one before but nevertheless he raised the bat. The thought terrified him, the idea that he would take a life.  
As he stood there with bat raised, grubby green sweatshirt and even messier blue jeans with worn black sneakers he could smell himself easily, it had been a while since he showered and his usual blonde hair which was always thick and lifelike was now  
matted down and parted like a weird greasy combover. Trembling was the bat in his hand, he hadn't eaten much lately and his body showed it. At least he believed it to be hunger not fear that made the bat quiver, he really didn't think he would be  
able to kill the Fathers if they had made their way in, but who knows?  
Maybe today would be the day.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since his life was forever changed. News of a mystery disease started to spread due to a video found on YouTube, it began with a small child filming himself as he explained to the camera that there were three adults outside,  
"Mothers" and "Fathers" as he called them as if they weren't human. After the video was uploaded it took the internet by storm, parodies, analysis videos and a slew of other response came from it. Many believed it to be a prank, some believed it to be  
a marketing campaign, but no one was aware that video was the martyr for the end of the world as theyknew it.  
Now he was here, in a dark and messyclassroom at his school, staring at the three Fathers trying to make their way in and surely try to get him. It was still a jarring thought, the idea that people, specifically adults all over the world were eating  
children. At least, they believed it to be worldwide, there was solace in the idea that they weren't the only ones going through this.  
"When you're done staring off intospace, we should probably book it." A voice had called to him.  
Turning around he was met with another boy who was the same age as Ed, age wasn't the only thing they shared, the silvery blue eyes, and facial features also belonged to another, Tyler, who was Eds cousin on his Fathers side, stood there in the doorway  
of the same dimly lit classroom, Ed looked him over once as he was surprised by the sudden conversation, the other kid wore a white t-shirt that was hardly white anymore, grey jeans and black sneakers. He was armed with a mop handle with a point on  
one end, at the moment it was covered in a thick crimson, the light shone on it like a beacon.  
"A beacon of death maybe." Ed thought as the scraping was getting louder followed by a few cracks.  
Alarmed he spun quickly to see the glass was definitely giving way to the weight of the three Fathers.  
Turning on their heels the two boys scrambled out of the room but not before Ed slammed the door shut.  
"I think it's safe to say we shouldn't go back in there." Tyler muttered as they began walking, there were more classrooms to check, more places for the things that could keep them alive.  
"They're getting braver." Ed said, he was met with a nod of agreement as they rounded a corner, the lockers lining the wall covered in a now stale layer of blood, papers and books as well as a few desks littered the black and white tiled floor.  
"What should we do then Ed?, leave?" Tyler asked as he cleaned the bloodied end with a torn shirt, not wanting to risk infection if he accidentally cut himself.  
"Maybe" Ed replied. "I don't know if the others would be for it though, especiall-" he began to say before he was cut off by the sound of glass shattering and awar cry.  
Even though he knew who it was, he didn't want to take any chances as he sprinted off in the direction of the noise.  
"Speak of the devil." Tyler said to himself as he quickly ran after him.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I'm not very good at establishing a setting, but hopefully I'll find a way of expanding it more in the later chapters. As always feel free to leave a review, it really helps me out in both helpful criticism and motivation to  
keep writing.  
Until next time.


End file.
